


The Best I've Ever Had

by niishinoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niishinoya/pseuds/niishinoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was not the sort of person who got dumped, and he was especially not the sort of person who got dumped the day before he planned to propose- except, now he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa Tooru could have been a much worse boyfriend than he had been- sure, he was enthusiastic about volleyball, perhaps he missed a date or two while practicing, but he wasn't all that bad.

I could have been so much worse, he huffing, staring into the almost luminous green cocktail in front of him- it wouldn't take much to get the lightweight boy wasted, though he was beginning to think that getting drunk was perhaps not the best of solutions.

He shook the thought away, it was too late now that he'd paid for admission into the strip club and he'd already bought his first drink. Oikawa Tooru was not the sort of person who got dumped, and he was especially not the sort of person who got dumped the day before he planned to propose- except, now he was.

Oikawa looked around him, what was he doing there? The neon sign on the wall reading, "Girls! Girls! Girls!" made him chuckle, though even his laugh seemed somehow sardonic- he couldn't care less for girls anymore.

The music was unbearably loud and Oikawa's natural first reaction would be to cover his ears- or better, go home. That was what his girlfriend would have done, they never went to clubs together because she claimed to hate the atmosphere, though she seemed to have no issue with the mass of sweaty strangers and loud music when she was spending Tooru's money at a concert for a band she didn't particularly care about. Looking back, Oikawa noted that they never really did much of anything together, he couldn't believe he was moping around over her. Though, four years was an awfully long time.

The brown-haired boy pushed his way through the crowd which seemed to be becoming decreasingly dense as a mass of middle-aged men turned to walk away from the stage and back in the direction of the bar. Oikawa frowned, wasn't the whole point of these places to watch the 'dancing'? The boy couldn't help but notice a similar sort of theme of the men who remained huddled at the side of the stage, all looking up with eager grins waiting for the dancers.

He was a little surprised when the first of two performers walked on stage, a tall boy with spiked up black hair- a boy. It didn't take long for Oikawa to realise then why so many people had moved away- they weren't interested in men.

Oikawa didn't think he was gay; sure, he thought boys were pretty, but then he thought everyone was pretty- and no one more so than himself. Of course he'd experimented in high school, everyone experimented in high school though, right? Besides, there was nothing in particular about the boy on stage that attracted Oikawa, at least not in the way it seemed to be attracting the man stood next to him he was mindlessly throwing wads of cash onto the stage.

"Animals," the boy sighed quietly, turning to head back to the bar until he heard a painful squeal from behind him as a second performer approached the other pole on the stage.

He whipped around only for his jaw to drop upon seeing this new performer. He wasn't as tall as the other and he in fact looked quite short- though his body was lean and the one item of clothing he wore was a pair of tight briefs which outlined every bit of muscle around his groin.

Oikawa heard a collection of shouts to the boy, confessions of love to "Iwa-chan" and "Iwaizumi-san" and one desperate yelp of, "fuck me, Hajime." The boy glanced across the the other performed whose lips had formed a somewhat annoyed pout, he wondered why he never get the same attention as Iwaizumi.

Oikawa couldn't help but stare, though he couldn't decide whether it was comforting or annoying that he counted at least two dozen people around him with their eyes also fixed on the same boy- or rather, the same body. The brown-haired boy didn't protest when he got pushed a little closer to the stage.

-

By the time Iwaizumi had left the stage, Oikawa's trousers were getting uncomfortably tight in his lower regions. He felt his cheeks turning red as he scuttled over to a booth in the corner of the club, hopefully out of sight of everybody else. Though as Iwaizumi had made his way off the stage- Oikawa was sure the boy had winked at him.

"Shut up, Tooru, you're supposed to be moping," he spoke unintentionally out loud, clasping a hand over his mouth- though it was unlikely that anyone would have heard him over the constant thud of the music.

-

He wasn't sure what time it was when he sat down once again with his fifth- maybe sixth- drink of the night, though he wasn't seated for long before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," a voice said, husky and sensual and Oikawa jerked his head to the side to see non other than goddamn Iwaizumi. "I saw you in the crowd and though I'd come say hi and- fuck- that sounded cliché."

Oikawa floundered, unsure of what to say to the boy. "You- you were great."

"Thanks," the other replied, glancing down to his feet- Oikawa didn't think he'd be the shy type. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime by the way."

Oh, I know, Oikawa thought. "Nice to meet you, I'm, Oikawa Tooru." He almost choked on his words as he recalled his name, how does one forget your own name?

"Well, Oikawa, fancy coming backstage with me?" Iwaizumi asked with a wry tone and a crude wink to match, Oikawa had to seriously try to not be too eager.

-

Backstage was a little calmer than in the main section of the club, there was still a mass of half-naked people, though at least they were all sober. The music was quieter back there and Oikawa could finally tell just how badly his ears were beginning to ring, he really wasn't used to these places, though he was starting to figure that he wouldn't mind getting used to them.

Iwaizumi didn't let go of the boy's hand until they reached a dressing room with his name written on the door. He shooed out the boy he had previously been on stage with, quietly asking the other to cover for him later- Oikawa blushed again.

The brown-haired boy felt overdressed next to the other, the shorter of the two was at least wearing more than he had been on stage but still wore his shirt unbuttoned and Oikawa was sure the zip of his skinny jeans was undone too.

He took off his jacket and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, hoping he wasn't being a little too presumptuous.

"So, Tooru," Iwaizumi said as he poured out two glasses of champagne. Oikawa couldn't decide whether it was the room that was hot or just him and the last thing he wanted was more alcohol, but he could hardly turn down the bewitchingly handsome boy. "I'm sure I haven't see you here before, what brings you?"

Oikawa took longer than he had anticipated he would to recall his breakup, pointless words practically spilling from his mouth by the end. He'd been so engaged in recalling the story- and was somehow glad to have gotten it off his chest- that he didn't even notice Iwaizumi completely removing his shirt and sitting next to him on the chaise longue by the wall.

Iwaizumi tsked, "That sucks," he said, earning a weak nod from the other. "I guess you could probably do with some cheering up then, hey?"

Oikawa felt himself blushing as Iwaizumi seemed to transform back to the boy who he had seen performing a little over an hour earlier. And as the black-haired boy leaned forward, Oikawa couldn't help but place a hand on the other's chest, allowing his fingers to trace the well-defined muscle that had captivated so many. Iwaizumi chuckled as his pressed his lips against the other's, it was rough for a first kiss- gnashing teeth and strings of saliva hanging from the corners of their mouths after no more than a few seconds. Though it was hardly surprising, Oikawa hadn't expected the boy to take it slowly.

The taller of the two was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't notice as the boy reached to the desk and pulled back a condom and bottle of lube. He opened his eyes as the other broke the contact of their mouths.

"Shirt," he instructed and Oikawa was more than happy to comply. Iwaizumi didn't waste any time in tossing aside not only his own trousers but Oikawa's too as he sat on his feet and positioned himself between the other's legs.

A smile crossed his lips at the sight of Oikawa's already hard member and before Oikawa had chance to take in the boy, his lips were pressed against his inner thigh- kissing and sucking until he was satisfied that a bruise would appear. Oikawa had always had a bit of weak spot for hickeys, but it somehow felt nicer when Iwa-chan was the one marking his skin.

Despite this being Oikawa's first time doing anything more than kissing another boy, Iwaizumi was clearly more experienced and had Oikawa shaking and squirming beneath him after not long at all. Oikawa combed his finger's through the boy's hair as his head bobbed up and down in time to the convulsions of his hips.

"Hajime," Oikawa gasped. "Fuck me."

Iwaizumi stopped for a second and Oikawa writhed a little at the momentary lack of attention. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more fucking sure of anything, please fuck me," Oikawa's words came out with more desperation than he had intended.

Iwaizumi was soon rolling on a condom, aligning himself with Oikawa's entrance; Oikawa was by no means frigid, but he grasped the arm of the lounge with all his might as he braced himself for the pain that he knew was coming.

"Have you ever been fucked before?" Iwaizumi said, his breath tickling the back of Oikawa's neck and sending a feeling like electricity through his entire body.

The brown-haired boy shook his head and Iwaizumi chuckled again, even his goddamn laugh was sensual. Iwaizumi moved quickly and the feeling was indescribable, coaxing a scream and series of gasps from Oikawa's lips as he began to roll his hips- slow at first then gradually faster.

Oikawa felt like he was dying, his entire body felt numb from the unknown sensation but he was quickly learning that the pain was somehow amazing and he soon grew used to the feeling of the other boy inside him.

"Is this okay?" Iwaizumi breathed, already struggling himself.

The boy thrust again, matching his movement's with Oikawa as he gasped a, "Fuck, Hajime, yes."

The knot in his stomach growing tighter and tighter until he was sure he couldn't hold it any longer.

Both boys were desperate for release, their paces increasingly erratic and their moans louder and louder.

"Tooru, I'm-"

The shorter barely had the chance to warn the boy before his orgasm hit and he released inside the boy, earning a pleasurable moan from both him and his partner.

He proceeded to ride out his orgasm as the other came himself, releasing onto the upholstery with a strangled "shit" and a quiet "sorry".

Iwaizume pulled out, not giving the boy even a minute to recover before he pulled him into a heated kiss, powered by lust and the lingered scent of bare skin and- sex.

"How was that?" Iwaizumi asked, resting his forehead against Oikawa's chest as the two of them attempted to regain their breaths. 

"That was the best sex I've ever had, Iwa-chan," the boy replied.

A crude smile plastered Iwaizumi's lips as he replied, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shit sorry i just wanted to write a second part oops

"Hajime," Oikawa whined, tugging lightly on the other boy's shirt. 

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi replied with a mouthful of popcorn. 

"I've been thinking-" Oikawa began, but was cut off by an ugly snort of laughter from the other. "What!?"

"Thinking," Iwaizumi chuckled. "That's not like you, Tooru." Oikawa couldn't decide whether the boy's cynical smile drove him 'crazy' or just pissed him off; Iwaizumi clearly found himself funnier than the other did. 

"Iwa-chan! Mean!" Oikawa said, propping himself up on one elbow and scowling at his boyfriend of now two months. "As I was saying, I've been thinking, and I think you should get new job." 

"What?" Iwaizumi scoffed, a frown crossing his face. 

"I hate seeing the way other people look at you when your performing, it's like they think you belong to them, and you're mine. It's like you're selling love to strangers." 

Oh, Oikawa- always so needy. 

"Hey, Trashykawa, isn't that a little hypocritical?" Iwaizumi said, earning a baffled look from the other. "Isn't that exactly how we met? And I'm hardly "selling love", you're talking like I'm a prostitute or something." 

"It was different with us," Oikawa sighed. 

"How?" Iwaizumi snapped, but instantly regretted it. He didn't give Oikawa the chance to reply before ehe spoke again, "I didn't mean it like that." 

"How did you mean it, then?" Oikawa huffed, folding his arms like a child in a temper tantrum. 

"I don't know, Oikawa, okay? I don't know what you want me to say to you- it's my job and we need to money, trust me, I'd change that if I could."

"I'll get a job instead," Oikawa suggested, though clearly that hadn't been very well thought through, the only work Oikawa would be willing to commit to was volleyball and that plan was washed down the drain at the end of high school.

"Yeah right," Iwaizumi scoffed, though he took Oikawa's hands in his own and shuffled around so the boys were facing each other. "Besides, it doesn't matter who looks, because I'm all yours- and yours only." 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied fervently. 

The brown-haired boy shuffled again so he was sat on his feet and before he had the chance to carry on speaking, Iwaizumi had pulled him into a feverish kiss and their hands were soon exploring the other's person. 

"Shirt," Iwaizumi instructed, pulling his own over his head as the other did the same. 

Oikawa knew what to do by now, and within minutes he had Iwaizumi begging for more than just a kiss- the boy was so self indulgent that he couldn't help but feel smug in the knowledge that so many people wished they were in his position. Iwaizumi was beautiful, and Iwaizumi was his. 

The kiss was soon broken once again as Iwaizumi practically squirmed and writhed his way out of his joggers, urging Oikawa to do the same- as usual, the boy wasn't going to object. Oikawa's own member was soon stiff and begging for attention and Iwaizumi smiled coyly at the boy; Tooru was pretty goddamn beautiful too. 

Oikawa gasped as he felt the boy's hand around his dick, his cold fingers sending a shiver through his entire body. "Fuck, Iwa-chan."

"Don't call me that," Iwaizumi grumbled, moaning loudly as he felt a hand on his own member. 

"Fuck, you're eager today, /Iwa-chan/," Oikawa said, exaggerating the boy's nickname as he began to pump his hand. 

"Fuck you," Iwaizumi hissed and Oikawa began to pump faster, Iwaizumi was shaking to much to even retaliate and the entire sofa was shaking so hard that the bowl of popcorn fell onto the floor- the boy's "fuck you" soon turned into "fuck me". 

Iwaizumi was soon begging for release and Oikawa was the one with a crude smile now. 

"Hurry up and fuck me, for God's sake, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi grumbled, his low moan filling the living room, the faint hum of the television barely audible over their voices. 

Oikawa didn't have to be told twice, though he somehow felt strange being the one in control, Iwaizumi was rarely so submissive. His fast and impromptu entrance was almost enough the send the shorter boy over the edge and he rolled his hips desperately to match Oikawa's thrusts. 

"Tooru, I-" Iwaizumi whimpered, feeling the knot in his stomach began to unravel as the brown-haired boy wrapped his arms around his waist and began to pump once again- when did Oikawa get so good at this? 

"Go on then," Oikawa teased with a confidence that suggested that his composure was perfect, though he was struggling even more than the other by that point. 

"Fuck," Iwaizumi gasped, his moan so intense and loud and sensual that Oikawa couldn't hold on any longer and soon he too gave a low moan of pure pleasure, allowing a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm as Iwaizumi crouched whimpering like a puppy beneath him. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes until Iwaizumi's breathing had slowed to a normal enough rate for him to speak again. 

"I'll look for a new job in the morning," Iwaizumi said quietly. 

"Really? Thank you, Iwa-chan!" 

"On one condition," he continued with a sardonic tone and that familiar smirk that made Oikawa's stomach flip. 

"What?" 

"You fuck me like that again."

"You don't have to ask twice, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing like proper smut i hope you like it lmao


End file.
